1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exterior wall of a building, which wall comprises a plurality of panel units mounted on a front surface of the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, with respect to the exterior wall of the building comprising the panel units, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-4570 discloses a unit-type curtain wall.
In this unit-type curtain wall: a frame is mounted on a building through mounting brackets; and various type units mounted on a front surface of the frame, which unit comprises a first unit constituting an opening/closing window portion of the building and a second unit constituting a shoulder portion of the building, and constituting the exterior wall of the building.
As described above, the exterior wall of the building constructed of the various type units is good in appearance and workability. Consequently, it is possible for the various type units to improve the appearance of the building in design.
However, in construction of the exterior wall of the building constructed of the various type units, the various type units must be mounted on a front surface of the frame on a building site, the frame having been already mounted on the building through the mounting brackets. During the mounting operation, the frame and the individual units must be precisely positioned on the building site. However, it is very cumbersome for the building workers to conduct such a precise positioning work which takes too much time and labor. In addition, joint spaces formed between the units must be sealed on the building site. However, such a sealing work is very cumbersome and lacks reliability in water-tightness of the joint spaces. The above-mentioned disadvantages are combined to result in the fact that the exterior wall of the building constructed of the various type units is poor in workability and fails to establish a reliable water-tightness in the joint spaces.
Furthermore, with respect to the various type unit, since errors often occur in positioning of the individual units on the building site as described above, it is very difficult to coordinate the individual units with each other in appearance.